


Varnish

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Trans Character, family fic, hint of George/Lee, trans teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Andromeda take Teddy shopping. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varnish

“Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_.” 

Harry instantly forgot what he was looking for at the sight of Draco, Teddy, and Roxanne Jordan-Weasley on the sitting room floor painting their nails. Draco and Andromeda had taken the girls to Hogsmeade today, where Harry had thought they’d been having tea at Madame Puddifoot’s. If the purple shop bags were anything to go by, Teddy had talked them into visiting Belphoebe’s Beauty Boutique. Again.

On the coffee table, a dozen of Teddy’s Muggle action figures were standing at attention. Their nails (and the tips of their boots) were pink. Andromeda was snoring on the settee, her arms floating weightlessly in front of her while her blue-tipped nails dried. Harry knew better than to ask, as he’d been told multiple times that drying charms buggered up manicures.

“Daddy, it’s your turn!”

“Oh, um.”

“Come on, Babe,” Draco said, patting the spot next to him on the rug. “Teddy picked out a special colour just for you.”

“Oh, did she?”

Draco waved a little bottle of deep purple varnish in Harry’s direction. “Certainly. It’s called Defense Against the Dark Purple.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts. A reader requested that I use the line, “Hey, have you seen the..? _Oh_.”


End file.
